True:To You and Him
by LUVingu20293
Summary: ENDED sorry! I just do not like it! I could possibly write more if asked........SORRY! Now i feel bad!
1. True

The Beginning

The rain pounded the bright red train as it left the station. The train seemed to glow a blood red color. But as Ginny Weasley waved out the window to her mother and father, Ginny thought the color beautiful. She had hurried onto the train to find a compartment. Most of her friends were normally late anyway. Ginny pulled out her copy of the Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix book, the newest of the series and read. The books had captured her attention since their release, getting the overall picture of what had happened to the Trio, her, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and many others, but got many details easily mistaken.

During the fifth book they had arrested Lucius Malfoy, but in actuality Lucius had been under the imperius, for many years they said, too. Before that in the fourth bookCedric was not killed, but rather put in a coma. Early than even that, in the third, Peter pettigrew had not gotten away and was now serving his time in Azkaban. In the second book, Ginny had actually escaped the chamber before being found by Harry. Finally, Harry had not found that magical mirror, really he was dreaming. In the sixth book, Ginny had found many details, first of all Dumbledore was not killed, Draco and Professor Snape had run away, because neither of them could kill Dumbledore, and the potion that Harry had given them was really grape juice transformed to look like the real thing.

Ginny was about to finish her book when a loud bang came from the hall. She jumped up and pulled out her wand, remembering everything from the lessons she had with Dumbledore. She lloked outside her compartment door and saw smoke. The whole train or as far as she could she was fog. Cautiously, she stepped out of her compatment. Ginny was nervous, but she had no real fear. The smoke was slowly dispersing, but Ginny still couldn't see through it. She was towards the end of the train, so she started walking towards the front. She stopped at several compartments checking in on the students inside. Ginny had made to the front of the train before finding the culprits. Two tall redheads were at the front of the train showing several students their new product, which could make anyone fall asleep if they inhaled the perfume they made.

Ginny put on her best angry face before marching up. She was actually very excited to see her favorite twins.

"Fred and George! Just what do YOU think you are doing?! You scared all the students on this train to promote YOUR BUSINESS! I can not believe you guys! How ignorant can you get!" Ginny yelled.

The twins turned to her, smiled, and waved. They hurried over to her.

"Hey Gin," Fred smiled.

"Did you like our fog display?"George asked.

"The first years ran for their lives!"

"And we are really lucky that 'Mione didn't see us"

"She would go nuts!"

"We figured that she is at her Head Girl meeting."

"So, why don't we go hang out with you?"

"We brought you tons of goodies"

Ginny smiled at them and obliged leading them to her compartment. She was greeted with the happy smiles of her friends. Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Harry, Ron, and Aurora Cain were all sitting and chatting. Aurora jumped up and squealed in delight. They hugged each other forever before Colin made her let go. Then Luna gave her a hug, too. The twins made themselves comfortable and talked to Harry and Ron for a while. Ginny sat between Aurora and Luna with Colin on the other side of Luna.

"I'm so excited to be back here!!" Aurora practically screamed. She was tall at about 5'9" with light skin and blonde hair. She was a pureblood and rich but was not at all arrogant or mean. She was wanted by much of the male population at Hogwart's.

"Me too."The rest said in unison.

"What did you guys do this summer?" Ginny asked.

Colin answered first, "My dad took me to a photoshoot in Itally for two weeks!"

Luna explained hers in detail, "My dad took me to America looking for the Fumnor. We were there for a month and we saw five. I have one at home. They disappear often, though. The one I have is a teal color with red spots. You would all like it."

Aurora smiled and said, "I went to France and my older sister, Tia, showed me around. We went to the nude beaches and to all the clubs. I snogged this really hot guy from Ireland, Ginny you would have gone crazy. He was some kind of Quidditch player, he went to Hogwart's. His name was...Wood, Oliver Wood. He said he would be coming back to Hogwart's again this year, but I have no clue. He was so sexy!"

Ginny smiled at Aurora and explained to her that she had met him a long time ago. During that explanation, though, Hermione returned from her meeting and was complaining so they dropped their talk.

Hermione exclaimed, "Malfoy! Of all people, of course, Malfoy! Because he is just so perfect. I can not share a room with him!"

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"He's Head Boy, Ginny. Head Boy! Can you believe that?"

"He does have the second best grades, though."

"He also has a huge pompous head, and he can shove it..."

As if on cue, Malfoy walked in as arrogant as ever. His smirk plastered acroos his face. He was halfway into his school uniform. He had his pants and shirt on. The top two button undone and opened revealing perfectly white skin. His hair was ruffled and cute looking. He had a badboy look. Ginny couldn't help to stare at him.

"Well, what do we have here? Weasley, Potthead, Granger, Creevey, Loony, Cain, and...," He stared at Ginny for a slight second, before adding,

"The Weaslette."

"Malfoy, could you just shut up for one day?" Colin asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm so scared, Creevey may have his boyfriend come and get me," he smirked.

"Malfoy, seriously, just leave us alone." Aurora said taking over.

"Or what, you'll pay me. Ha, that's funny!"

"Malfoy," Ginny stood up, "I know exactly what you need." She continued walking toward him her honey eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"A good slap."

"And who here is going to do that?"

"No one but I have something worse." She had him against the door. Or well, she had him stuck there.

"Are you going to kiss me or something?" He sounded and looked nervous, now.

"Maybe." Ginny leaned in quickly capturing his lips. He resisted at first and then gave in more and more. Meanwhile, Ginny reached for the handle. Suddenly, she ripped the door back and pushed him out. He stumbled before falling to the ground. He looked up at her, giving her an angelic look, before Colin slammed the door shut.

She got congratulations all around, except from Ron who was fuming that she had actually KISSED a Malfoy. They continued to talk again and Ginny wound up falling to sleep on Colin's lap. She woke up to Aurora jumping on her. She got up grumpily and left the compartment. Being one of the last to leave the train, they got into one of the last carriages.

"You take forever to wake up, you know." Aurora said climbing into the carriage.

"Yeah, I need to sleep sometimes, though." Ginny followed.

Ginny climbed in and sat on the right side, before seeing the other occupants of the room. On the opposite side of her was none other that Malfoy. Next to him sat Blaise Zabini, second most wanted guy in school. He was tall, dark, and handsome, why wouldn't you want him? Aurora obviously wanted him, too, for she could not take her eyes off of him. Of course, either could he. Nobody talked the whole way to Hogwart's.


	2. Chapter 1 A Start

The rain pounded harshly on the students of Hogwart's, soaking them to the bone. Ginny was waiting in her carriage for Zabini and Malfoy to exit first, before her going. Once she was sure she could go she stepped over to the stairs, ran down, or tried before falling helplessly down the short stairs to the ground. Or that would have happened, if Draco Malfoy hadn't reached out his arm and caught her right in time. He pulled her up violently to his level before releasing her and hurrying inside. His eyes looked at her laughing, but his face showed none of it, something she never quite understood. She waited several seconds for Aurora before running inside.

The castle looked dazzling. The Great Hall was sparkling and looked so inviting. They walked to their seats, while saying a drying charm. They sat inbetween the Trio and their own friends. (except Luna b/c she's in Ravenclaw DUH!Sorry.) The first years walked in afterward, looking frozen and awkward. They glanced around nervous except one which stood out to her. He had red brown hair and had a Slytherin smirk on. He had a nice angular face and was pretty handsome looking.

'He looks like Malfoy, except the hair,' she thought to herself.

'Maybe they're related?'

The sorting went by slow and the Malfoy look-a-like was one of the last.

"Vitus, Addison," McGonagoll's stict voice rang throughout the hall.

'Cool name,' she thought again, smiling.

He walked up to the sort of stage and sat. The hat took a moment before calling out Gryffindor. Ginny had the only empty seat next to her, so she waved him over, cautiosly.

He smiled and walked over. He sat down quietly and seemed to not be nervous. Ginny waited until the food to talk to Addison.

"So, Addison, I'm Ginny, this is Aurora, and this is Colin." she pointed to them all as she went.

"Hi, my name's Addison, obviously, and that's all." He said pausing before each word.

"Are you excited, then?" She grabbed some potatoes.

"Yes. I am so happy to be away from my father. I am so glad that I got into Gryffindor, too." He got potatoes, too.

"Oh yeah, do you have any friends here?"

"Well, I kow alot of older kids. Not really any my age, though."

"Well, who do you know?"

"Lavender Brown, the Patils, Ernie, Blaise Zabini, Cho, and best of all, Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah. My dad and his are cousin. Part of which is why i was half hoping to be in Slytherin."

"Well, I'm glad you're in Gryf with us. But see my brother, he wants to kill you right now. He is very protective, but I am sure Harry and Hermione are calming him down. No worry."

"Harry Potter?"

She pointed at her brother, "Oh. Yes, my brother and Harry are best friends. Ron is my brother, Ron Weasley."

Dinner continued like that until Dumbledore's speech which warned of the rules and the upcoming war. Dumbledore excused them all to bed before they all fell asleep from his speech. Ginny falled the crowd and kept Addison by her on their way up to the tower. The portraits greeted them, glad to have company again as the Gryffindor's were lead a different way than all the other years. The older kids were confused as they made their way to their new tower, often complaining to Hermion and Ron. But once they saw their new common room everything was better.

Their new room was huge, with plush couches lining the room. The couches were alot bigger and their was much more areas for games, studing, and just relaxing. The room was still just as cozy if not more, with a gorgeous view outside. As they were all curious to see their room Ginny said good bye to Addison and followed Hermione upstairs to their room. The room that she shared with Aurora, Diane, and Rose was enormous. They now had full size bed each and they still had room for their trunks and even four dressers. Their bathroom was probably the biggest with four showers and four baths, but also vanities and many shelves for all their stuff.

Aurora was so happy that Ginny was almost sure she would faint. Luckily, she didn't. Ginny was excited, too, but she liked the old room adn somehting felt very off.

"Well I'm off to bed." She told the girls.

They all nodded and squealed before continuing putting away all kinds of make up on the shelves. Ginny laid to sleep that night worried over something, but not knowing exactly what it was.

DRACO's POV

Draco watched as his almost brother walked over to the Gryffindor's. He had already known that Addison would go there, but he had to hope. Addison was the only person who really could understand and well he was going to stop the same pains from happening to him. Draco knew what it felt like and thought that no other person should go through that, not even Potter. He watched as he talked to Weaslette and even smiled at her. Draco couldn't help but almost smile, too, as he knew Addison would be okay.

"Drakie-Poo...Oh Drakie- Poo!" Pansy snorted.

'What, Pansy?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I was wondering..." she looked nervous for once.

"Yes?"

"Iwaswonderingifyoulikeme?" she said slightly too fast.

"What?" She huffed.

"I was wondering if you-"

"What?"

"like me?"

"No."

"O...O..Okay." she ran away to her seat then.

Draco turned Blaise and rolled his eyes. "Is she that stupid?"

"I have no clue, but she is really ugly, don't you think?" Blaise smiled.

They had this talk every year at least three times a year. It was always the same.

"Does she not get it, yet?"

"I guess not. But it's not like there were no clues. The only reason you went to the Yule Ball with her was because of your dad, but he's out of the picture, right. So now you're free!"

"Not exactly. I still have to create my own life for me. Get a job, a house, a wife, and kids, but until then it'll work." He smiled slightly.

" I know, but this year i want a Gryff."

"What!"

"I have my eye in that Gryff with Weasle's little sister. She was nice looking."

Draco blinked twice, "Hang on what?"

"The Gryff with Weasle's sister."

"Are you crazy?"

"No." And with that they left for the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 2 Problems Arise

The dungeons were freezing at night but even colder in the morning for some unknown reason. The air was frigid and there seemed to be a slight wind. Draco Malfoy was frozen which is part of the reason why he would not get out of bed. It was sad really that after six years he still could not stand the cold. Blaise walked in abruptly to obviously get Draco up and out of bed. Blaise was dressed in his outfit already and had his winter cloak on. Obviously it was not just him that was cold.

"Draco Malfoy, you really must get up." Blasie said in his teacher voice.

"No." Draco grunted into his pillow.

"Draco, I must say that I saw a certain redhead today that looked absolutely ravishing."

Draco smiled and replied, "Be out soon."

Blaise and Draco walked to the Grat Hall together. Draco had put on his scool outfit, too, and his hair hung loosely over his eyes covering the one almost completely. It gave him a sexy look that many girls appreciated. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and found Ginny sitting by her friends laughing. She really did look pretty today. She had a glow around her that made her angelic. She glanced up to meet his gaze and they locked eyes before she looked away, a blush creeping onto her face.

Blaise was smiling at Ginny's friend, Aurora, they thought her name to be. Draco did think that the girl didn't look too bad, but she was more of Blaise's type. They continued to walk towards their seats and watched as McGonagoll walked up to the girls and ushered them out. The boys exchanged looks before eating the delicious breakfast.

Ginny's POV

Ginny was eating breakfast when Draco and Blaise walked in. He glanced over at her and Ginny looked up. He looked sexy in his school uniform with his hair over his eyes and a smirk plastered on his face. She looked away and blushed. Aurora was looking at Blaise she knew. They were just talking about them before the boys walked in. Aurora had confided that she liked Blaise just as the pair appeared. Aurora and Ginny looked at eachother again before turning to McGonagoll for their schedule. But instead she said, "Follow me," and they did.

They walked in silence until reaching the gargoyles up to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Cream Cake Canaries," she said and they gargoyles sprang apart showing only the stairs to the office. The stairs were dark with the only light coming from his office. They followed McGonagoll to the office where she knocked and then left. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk smiling at the two of them.

"Hello Miss Weasley and Miss Cain, would you like a lemon drop?" He asked his eyes twinkling. The pair shook their heads politely and waited for him to continue. "I would like to inform you that your teacher have selected you two to move up to have classes with the seventh years. We have already talked to your parents and they did say yes, but I would like your opinion. And yes, Ginny, Hermione was asked this, but she declined my offer."

Ginny smiled at him. He knew everything which was kind of odd, but still okay. She looked at Aurora and knew that moment that she wanted this. To be with the seventh years, to have special priviledges. She wanted to be able to have a dorm with the seventh year girls, with Hermione. But, she wanted to be with Luna and Colin. She made up her mind and answered simultaneously with Aurora, "Yes, we do."

Dumbledore smiled at them before talking, "We set up a special dorm for the two of you, which has all your clothes and all your girl things. Your schedule is here and you do have most of your classes with Slyhterin." His eyes twinkled nonstop after that. He knew. Already. Aurora and her exchanged looks and laughed with the headmaster. Then they grabbed their schedule, bid him good bye and left for Potions, with Slytherin.

The girls made it right on time to Potions they got odd looks or evil glares from most in the room. The Tio was not yet there, but Draco and Blaise were and there was a free table behind them, which the girls took. Prof. Dumbledore had obviously told the teachers, becuse sittimg in front of them were brand new school books for them to use. They looked them over quickly before putting them away.

"Psst." Aurora whispered.

The two boys turned around and she waved innocently.

"What?" Draco asked pretending to be mad.

"Nothing, just wanted to say 'Hi!'"

She smiled at the boys. Draco turned around and soon after so did Blaise. Immediately Ginny and Aurora broke into giggles. Potions ended up being slightly interestin, as they were making a light truth serum. Plus, they also got to make fun of Draco and Blaise and the boys made fun of them. Ginny left happy and lighthearted. Aurora, Blaise, Draco, and her made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were walking up the stairs to the main floor when all of a sudden a bright orange came flaring out at them. They all ran adn soon the light disappeared. Blaise was with Aurora and Draco was alone, Ginny was laying on the floor with a puddle of blood around her head.


	4. Chapter 3 After

It had been six weeks before Ginny had even woken up. She woke up woth a sharp pain and even screamed, and saw the light again, before fainting. The school felt sorry for her, but she would not take their pity. She just laid in bed, barely talking, but whispered to herself. The last week, she had fainted three times whenever some new student had come in. Madame Pomfrey had thought it odd and called in the mediwitches from . They said that the problem may take awhile to wear off, but several potions would speed up the process.

They had found out that some unexplained light, know as a Relop, had forced her down to ground. The Relop had personally been removed by Dumbledore. He had closed the whole school down. The students and teachers were all in their dorms or rooms. Dumbledore spent five hours searching before finding it in an abandoned hallway. He had found it in an old music class and decided that a new subject was in order.

Draco awoke on November 26 exactly seven weeks and a day since the accident. A bulletin was posted on the bulletin informing any and all students to report to the music room if they wanted to be involved in any form of the arts. The list composed of the following:

Drawing

Painting

Sculpting

Photography

Singing

Dancing

Acting

Gymnastics

Instrumental

Writing

Draco had thought the idea ludicrous ,even, before, but Ginny wanted to take a couple of the classes, so he would ,too. He decided to take dance. He prided himself on the dances he had easily learned when he was four. Malfoy tradition, of course. But he also joined to be close to Ginny.

She had broken apart from him a bit and he wanted to be back to normal. Inside he was raging. He was mad at her for getting hurt, mad at himself for him not stopping it, mad at Snape for having them in Potions at that time, but mostly he was mad at himself, because, he ran. _I'm such a wimp. I deserve to be where she is._ He told himself again. He had told Ginny and she told him to stop, even started crying, before he was forced out. _I ran and she got hurt. I am a terrible person. No one could ever love me. _His thoughts had turned into that. He couldn't stop himself. He was stubborn.

Ginny POV

The light shocked me. I couldn't see anything but it. Then, it spoke. I was frightened. _Ginny,_ it said, _Ginny you are my victim._

She fell hard to the floor with a thunk. Heat rushed to her head like it was on fire for a moment. Then it was nothing. Nothing to feel or see. It was black and no noise. All she could think is am I dead?

She could see and barely here, she thought for several weeks. She could make out little of the conversations held with her. Many people cried and others just talked. One in particular was sad to hear from. She had no lcue who it was, it did not sound human, but they revealed all to her. They told her alot much she forgot, but some stayed. Very vivid and scary, as if it were a dream. She had pictured the person several times as a loving person with a hard life, but that didn't work. There was something missing, not told. The last piece to the puzzle. Something felt good about the person and she felt calm when they were here.

The day she woke up she waited for the person. They never came, but Draco did as did several people. She did not want to talk, though. It hurt, like being hexed in the throat everytime. It hurt not knowing who the person is. She tried to ask her friends, but they did not understand. She did not mention it to Draco, but he still looked gorgeous. She liked him alot. He had brought her flowers, and her favorites, too. She kissed him shyly on the cheek and said her thanks. He looked at her, his eyes glazed over, before he smiled. He left her to wallow. She felt terrible. He was so sweet and she was thinking about that other guy.

The days were long in here, but she had work and homework to fill up most of the time. The room was boring and she hated the mediwitches, always poking and prodding. But she was thinking about her life. It was different to live, but not really live. She didn't like it. She wanted out. Into the world, with real problems. She woke up on November 26 and forced herself to get up and live. She thanked Madame Pomfrey and walked out. Her legs felt odd and out of place, but she continued. She made it to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Everyone looked up and stared as she walked in. She put her best clothes on and did her hair. She looked human again. Draco looked up and smirked. She blushed, but still thought about her secret. She sat by Aurora and talked as if she were okay. And she was for the most part, except for that light. (JK! Not really!) She already knew Blaise asked her out, she never even told her, but Ginny knew these types of things. She left again for Potions that day following the same path with Draco, Blaise, and Aurora. She felt weird and tingly, but it was Draco, she knew, watching her every move.


	5. Chapter 4 New Problems

Ginny's POV

The day came when she had to learn the truth. She was walking outside one day to watch the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff game, when she saw him. Oliver. He was the substitute for Madame Hooch, who had fallen ill to a terminal disease. She could see Oliver's sleek figure from awhile's away. As it turned out, he was also looking for her. Ginny had a relationship with him over the summer before he lost his career to drugs.

Ginny walked up to the gryffindor stands, washing away any further thoughts about Oliver. Aurora, Luna, and Colin were meeting her there. She waited and waited until the game started. The trio of her friends eneded up not coming to the game. And Ginny could not concentrate on the game, but did what Aurora and her usually did. She looked for good looking blokes.

She found a few, always coming back to Draco. Catching his eyes several times, she smiled and waved. He looked around, kidding, before pointing to himself as if confused. She nodded and blew a light kiss. He pretended to catch it, without getting caught by the mean Slytherins. (Yes, go hisss up a tree Slyhterins. You bad people. Being mean to my love story.Random I know sorry!!) She looked on, but she had someone's bum in her face. She looked up and immediately she knew. Oliver.

The game ended. Ravenclaw 270 - Hufflepuff 80. Ravenclaw won and the team ran off to party. Ginny stuck around, unintentionally, but she ended up being last down the stairs. She walked around the pitch for a few minutes, before going to walk inside.

Ginny was walking past the boys locker room and suddenly she was being pulled into the Broom shed. Inside was pitch black. All she could feel was someone's warm breath. They walked towards her and quickly disarmed her.

"Who's there?" she aked scared.

They got close to her ear before whipering, "Shhh, Gin."

"Who is it?"

"Ginny, who do you think it is?"

The accent was heavy and Ginny automatically knew who it was.

"Oliver, please, leave me alone."

"I want you again, Gin."

"No, Oliver, you ruined your career and any chance with me."

"Please, I need you."

"No. Let me go, Oliver."

"Not before I get what I want," he said angrily, "And that is you. Gin, you know better than anyone, I get what I want, too."

She struggled aimlessly. He was too strong for her to do anything. He bent down and got her lips for a rough kiss. She gave up struggling and gave in to his kiss. His smell was intoxicating. He reached down and roamed her body with his hands. His hands wondered down to her bum and he squeezed them. She jumped up slightly, disturbed by the touch. He was pinching and grabbing everything and it did not feel good. Oliver's hands came to her breasts and he gently touched them through her shirt.

Then he ripped off her shirt. He reached towards her bra, too, but she spoke up.

"No, Oliver, I do not want this." she huffed out.

His eyes light up angrily, before he answered, "Shut up, Gin. I do not care. I want this."

She started crying silently, she knew nothing would work. He worked to get off her bra and removed it roughly. His hands roamed over breasts and her nipples froze. They started to tingle as he rolled them around in his fingers. Ginny swore, her breasts were decieving her. She took control the passion overwhelming. She leaned down and reached towards his pants. But he pushed her down and away. He pushed so hard, Ginny was sure something was injured.

"Oliver, no, stop." He removed his pants.

"No!" He removed his shirt.

Their bare skin touched and gave her goosebumps. She slowly took her hand and snuck it up towars his head, she caught his lips in a passionate kiss and yanked at his hair. He screamed and Ginny opened the door. This was her time. She ran out and towards the castle. He was close behind. She tried to run faster, but her legs would not carry her. She was almost to the doors, when they opened. She didn't care who it was, she flung herself at them. They grabbed at her urgently.

The hands felt familiar, but she could not place them. They lifted her up, covered her appropriately, and ran. Oliver would ran after them, too, she knew. But where would he go. The Gryffindor Tower, is where he would go. She scram out, something about rape and burst into tears. The person soothed her. She knew who it was. It was Draco. She snuggled up close to him and held on tight when they went up stairs. He stopped, said something, and ran in.

The place was dark, but he continued on, urgently, relentless. He sprinted up to a room at the top of the stairs and burst in. The light shocked her and she squirmed. Someone walked over to them. Dumbledore. He spoke with Draco before walking out briskly. She sat with Draco and he craddled her like a baby. She felt terrible, no horrible, about what happened. And somewhere between all the crying she told him about it all. About their relationship before and the past experience. Ginny continued to cry, though.

Dumbledore came back sometime later and spoke breifly with someone outside the door. The he came in and they hurried off. The room instantly got brighter when he walked in. Ginny looked and she saw he was FURIOUS! His eyes were bright and fierce, his mouth was a straight line, his face was over all pissed.

"What happened, Ginny?" he asked quietly.

"He t...t..tried to r..r..ra..pe...rape me."

He nodded gently, and asked Draco to continue on.

After Draco finished, Dumbledore asked that she be taken to the Hospital Wing. She did not need anything and instead asked to sleep with Draco. Dumbledore understood and carried out her wishes. She ended up sleeping her best ever!


End file.
